


悔过诗 (1)

by Amove4



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amove4/pseuds/Amove4
Kudos: 4





	悔过诗 (1)

中国人办事，讲究的就是……

就像现在这样。

张敬轩通过父亲和公司老板的人情关系，终于得以和区长、副区长、区委书记等人坐在同一张餐桌上。

美其名曰：社交。

只是一年前，张敬轩都是看不上通过这样没有尊严的跪低的方式去获取自己想要的东西，即使是在他面前摆上十年的酬劳。

而今天，他为了自己心爱的“孩子” ，或者说是音乐的梦想，屈服了。

官员们带着自己的家属，为了让这样不堪的饭局看上去只是普通的联谊会。

“这杯酒，敬李区长。”

“这杯酒，敬王副区长。”

……

觥筹交错间，张敬轩的脸已被酒精撩得微红，台面上的漂亮话滔滔不绝，而胃中却翻江倒海，他自己都看不起自己。

大丈夫能屈能伸，他拼命地安慰自己。

而最重要的那件事，多方心照不宣。言谈中似是妥了。

他赔着笑脸，终于捱到了宴会的尾声。

三家的纨绔公子哥不怀好意地拉住了他：轩哥，陪我们玩玩呗。

是……那样的玩法吗？

还未等张敬轩回过神来，他已经和三位坐上了红色玛莎拉蒂，跑车轰鸣地疾驰着，一下子就穿过了半座广州城。

明星不过是资本的玩物。这些年他越来越深刻地认识到这一点。

他眼含泪水，绝望地望着车窗外掠过的车水马龙。

人世间大多数的普通人，不过都是为理想或求生在挨，一点没错。

“轩哥，等下你做诱饵。”李家的公子哥坐在旁边翘着二郎腿，朝张敬轩吐出一口淡烟。另外两位公子哥不约而同地透过后视镜偷看着后座，笑得不怀好意。

“什么意思？”张敬轩有点错愕。

车子穿过繁华的CBD，来到一片略显脏乱差的城中村。拐过一个搭着脚手架的街角，王家公子一脚让人猝不及防的刹车，车子在一家24小时营业的便利店斜前方停下。

张敬轩环顾四周，作为一个土生土长的广州仔，他竟不知道现在的广州还有这样的地方。附近几盏年久失修的路灯一闪一闪，道路照明非常糟糕。半夜十一点的道路上已是冷冷清清、垃圾遍地，只有一些游手好闲的社会二流子、睡街的流浪汉，还有一些站街的妓女在寻找着猎物。

看上去，这里是没有什么监控的，像极了千千万万个法制节目故事中的案发地点。

“听着，等下主动找上门的、无论男女，统统不要。脏。”李家公子望着黑漆漆的窗外，语气冷冰冰。

？

好像和张敬轩原本想象的不太一样。

原来这几位公子哥已看不上圈养的，偏好自行狩猎。

偶尔路过几位穿着正常的，似乎是刚下班的良家男女。

“这个姿色不行。”

“这个看着凶悍。”

“这个年纪有点大，肯定不是处。”

……

“找良家为什么要来这样的贫民窟？”

“张敬轩，这些年你白混娱乐圈了？”三位朝他投来难以置信的目光。

张敬轩自知有求于人，便不再多言。

转眼已到十一点半，他们还是一无所获。四个人看着不同的方向，静候着合适的猎物。

就在这时，眼前的便利店的侧门打开了，走出来一个看着约20岁的男孩，清靓白净的，一边走一边往背包中塞着似是刚换下来的工作服，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着，还敲了敲自己的头，仿佛在懊悔着什么事。

好可爱。

“这个男孩怎么样？”张敬轩幽幽地开口，打破了车厢中的寂静。

“不错不错。”

“赞！你快上！”说着李家公子就把张敬轩往车门外推。

张敬轩突然演技飙升，装模作样地朝男孩迎面走去。男孩正低着头在背包中摸索着什么，猝不及防地和张敬轩撞个满怀，书包中的东西散了一地。

“啊！对不起！”张敬轩小声惊呼着。

“对不起！对不起！怪我没有看路。”男孩捡着地上的东西，一抬头，借着便利店招牌的灯光勉强看清了眼前的这张脸，“啊！你是……张敬轩吗！？”

张敬轩点了点头。

“你怎么会在这里吖？不是在筹备新专辑咩？”男孩眨着天真的大眼望着他。

“呃……好久没回来了嘛，开着车子到处兜风感受下广州的变化。”

男孩点了点头，满眼都是崇拜，掏出刚捡起来的本子和笔：“可不可以帮我签个名吖～我中意你好久了。”

张敬轩一边签名，心底隐隐抽痛了一下：“to什么？”

“Kenny，K-e-n-n-y，多谢嗮～”

“对了……我还有一件周边Tshirt可以送给你。”张敬轩把本子递还给他，心虚地说着。

“哇～真的可以吗？”

“当然可以啦。在我车里，你跟我来。”张敬轩朝他招了招手，男孩真的毫无防备地小跑着跟了上来。

是啊，又有谁会怀疑自己崇拜的偶像呢。

后车门打开，只见后排坐着一个男人，眼神不怀好意，男孩下意识地往后退了一步，转头找张敬轩。忽然一道黑影蹿到他身旁，用湿手帕蒙住了他的口鼻，他想大声呼救，可被捂得死死的根本叫不出声。他眼神绝望，不可置信地看着眼前的张敬轩。渐渐的，眼前的人影越来越模糊，身子不受控制地软了下来，倒在身后人的怀里。

张敬轩坐在后排，看着熟睡着的男孩精致的脸庞，眼神复杂，内心的挣扎愈来愈强烈：他究竟在做什么啊。

“怎么？你还怜惜他了？”李家公子戏谑地问着他。

“没……没有。”

“我劝你别犯傻，这只羔羊简直堪称完美。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈是啊，长得靓仔又干净，看上去家境比较差，不会给我们找麻烦。”

“轩哥和我们一起玩玩呗，那件小事妥妥的。”

张敬轩用手指轻轻滑过男孩细腻的脸：“好。”

男孩是被小皮鞭抽醒的，刚才被药水熏得头脑发胀，他痛苦地眨着半眯着的眼，然后又被浇了一杯冷水：“给我醒醒！”

这回他彻底醒了，睁大了湿漉漉的双眼。只见自己躺在一套大豪宅的客厅里，他被扔在沙发上，还被戴了手铐。眼前是三个裸体的陌生男人，眼中满是情欲地看着他笑。

“张敬轩呢？我找张敬轩。”他挣扎着要坐起来，却被一下推倒。

余光瞥到张敬轩裸着身靠坐在墙边，手摇着红酒杯，正色眯眯地看着他。

男孩一下子全明白了，眼神充满了哀伤和绝望，他不死心地尖叫着救命，声音凄厉，可这是郊区的独栋豪宅，他叫破了嗓子都不会有人来救他。

三个男人欺身而上，撕碎了他廉价的衣服，一个吻住他粉嫩的嘴唇，一个贪婪地吮吸着他的乳头，一个扶起他的性器舔弄。

男孩死命地挣扎着，可他哪里是三个男人的对手呢。

身下的男人趴在他的大腿间拼命地口活着，一会儿男孩就尖叫着泄了出来。

“骚货，你看看你的身体多诚实。”

“放开我！你们放开我！我要回家！”男孩红着眼眶大叫着。

“你今晚要被我们吃掉啦，乖，别浪费力气了。”  
说着李家公子拿来一个枕头垫在男孩的腰下，然后大力地掰开男孩的双腿。

他倒了一点ky，揉弄着男孩粉嫩的穴口，自言自语：“看样子是个小处男。”

然后直直地戳了进去。男孩再次失声尖叫。

“这也太紧了吧，我才用了一根食指。”

王家公子迫不及待地把早已硬挺的性器插进了男孩的口中：“好好含，爷会好好奖赏你。”然后自顾自地开始了活塞运动。

李家公子迫不及待地插入了第二根手指运动，男孩表情扭曲，扭动着腰，无声地抗议着。

抗议无效。

李家公子猴急地提起滚烫的性器，狠狠地插了进去。然后不由分说地发起强烈进攻。

男孩呜咽着发出凄厉地低吼，带着满嘴的泡沫声，模模糊糊地吐出一个“痛”字。

他的第一次，就这样毫无仪式感的，被无情夺去。他的眼角无声地滑落一行泪。

心好痛，就连刘家公子在他胸前抽动的皮鞭落下的火辣辣感觉，似乎都没有那么痛了。

口中的性器和穴中的性器同时泻出，湿漉漉黏糊糊的东西沾满了他的双唇、股缝，他感到自己前所未有的脏。

他侧过脸望着墙边的张敬轩，是他的错觉吗，他似乎看到张敬轩眼中的不忍。

他不死心，“hins，救我！救我……”声线渐渐沙哑，他知道自己喊不动了。可张敬轩只是眼神空洞地望着自己，身体却纹丝不动。是自己不知道偶像私下的一面，或是他有什么难以言说的苦衷，男孩不愿多想。

男孩绝望地转过头，透过落地窗望向天空。乌云密布，天空中看不到一点星光，黑暗得仿佛可以吞噬世间万物。就像眼前遭遇的这些，任凭他叫破喉咙，都像是石子丢进了深渊，毫无回音。

此刻是凌晨两点多，他还能等到天亮的一刻吗？男孩绝望地闭上了眼睛，任凭身上的人轮流发落。他从小就知道，卑微的自己是从来没有拒绝别人的底气和资本的。

不间断的活塞运动持续了好久好久，三个不同尺寸和形状的龟头碾压过他已多次高潮到没甚知觉的前列腺凸起，久到他自己都忘记了时间。

直到天空渐渐泛起了鱼肚白。如果不是下体清晰存在的酸痛感和白色沙发上血水和精液混合的肮脏腥臭味，他都不愿相信自己被人奸淫了整整半夜。男孩戴着镣铐的双手捂住了满面泪痕的脸，他不知道今后该如何面对这样的自己。

三个男人极度尽兴，累到四仰八叉地躺在旁边。

张敬轩穿上衣服走到男孩身边，小心翼翼地问着旁边的李家公子：“请问我可以把'残羹剩饭'带回家享用吗？”

李家公子哥累极了，不耐烦地点了点头，从皮夹里抽出剩下的约20张百元钞扔给张敬轩：“你玩完了给他，叫他别找事。”

张敬轩用薄薄的被单裹着男孩，抱起后悄悄离开。

Tbc.


End file.
